


Confessions, Creativity & Courtship

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Fluff, Innuendo, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Some interesting methods of romancing are shown by the most confident inhabitants of Gensokyo...





	Confessions, Creativity & Courtship

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A strange aura had settled over the land of Gensokyo.

Perhaps the word 'strange' is an ambiguous term to use but what is Gensokyo if not strange? 

Prose are flying everywhere, literature is being etched into the atmosphere and word play is at an all time high. 

The impact of a perfectly strung sentence could allow even the most simple of romantic declarations seem exquisite.

Or cringe worthy. 

 _You_ can be the judge of that as a sharp turbulence of air washes throughout the land of illusions during a crisp, winter evening. 

From Misty Lake, to Eientei and everywhere in between, confessions will be set fee. 

Confessions that unlock the very desires of the women who conceal hidden emotions and motives. 

 

***

 

Negotiations were on the way in one of Eientei's rooms between two enemies that couldn't stand each other. 

Junko and Yorihime were in a deadlock over what to do about their current predicament. 

"I _demand_ you hand over Chang'e". 

"I cannot do that". 

Junko sighed, "Why is that?". 

"Do you really have to ask? Yorihime replied and leaned back on her chair, "Your obsession with the princess needs to stop, immediately". 

Junko was determined and held Yorihime's intense gaze, the brown eyes solid and firm, almost soothing. Still, she wasn't going to budge on her stance about finally enacting revenge on her mortal enemy.

"You do not understand, the reason I exist is to ensure that Chang'e is eradicated. I will never be at peace till that occurs". 

Yorihime quickly moved her body forward and placed her hands on the edge of the table, "Well you need something _new_ to focus on".

"Please, do not tell me what I should and should not do. Such high and mighty lunarian traits seem rampant inside you all". 

"Perhaps. Maybe you should change that and be inside of me instead".

Junko wasn't sure what was more shocking, what Yorihime had said or the fact that she appeared dead serious, "What?". 

*

Raiko was heading towards the Human Village when she bumped into Yatsuhashi. 

The redhead was delighted and quickly scampered towards the woman to greet her. 

"If you're looking for Benben, she's near Misty Lake" Yatsuhashi quickly said, knowing full well as to why Raiko was happily heading towards her. 

"Uhm, thank you" Raiko replied, "But I'm not looking for her". 

"Oh, I see. Then you are looking for Kagerou?". 

Raiko laughed and shook her head, "No, I was after you, actually". 

This took the tsukomogami by surprise, "For me? Why?". 

"Well I thought we could hang out. It has been a while and I hardly get to see you". 

Yatsuhashi stifled a roll of her eyes, "Just like the fandom" she muttered under her breath, "Wait, _you_ want to hang out with _me_?". 

Raiko grinned and twirled a drumstick between her fingers, "Yes, if that is okay with you?". 

"Uh sure, what did you have in mind?".

The redhead scooted closer to a more intimate vicinity as she shared her idea. 

"We should make some sweet music together so that I can make you hit those high notes, _if_ you know what I mean". 

An unexpected burst of sound erupted from Yatsuhashi's skirt, "What?". 

*

As Keine was clearing up the last of her papers, a fascinated Toyohime was sat at one of the kid's desks. 

To be in a classroom in the Human Village was quite exciting for the lunarian. 

Though, it was the teacher that really made her head turn as Keine walked up to her. 

"We should get going, I promised Eirin I'd have you back as soon as we finished this little tour". 

"I'm sure we can take a few minutes longer" Toyohime smiled, "Also, are you not forgetting something?". 

"Oh?" Keine said whilst glancing around, "I..don't think I am" she added hesitantly. 

It wouldn't be the first time she accidentally left something behind in the classroom but the historian was convinced she was all set.  

Toyohime fluttered her eyelashes as the angle between them made her look up, "Hm, it appears that even the attentive Miss Kamishirasawa can forget her duties". 

"Toyohime, I _really_ have no idea what you are referring to". 

"Homework" the blonde grinned. 

"Homework?". 

"That's right, you didn't assign me any" Toyohime laughed softly as Keine rolled her eyes with a small smile. 

"I do apologise". 

Tugging at Keine's red necktie, Toyohime upped the flirting. 

"How about _I_ be your homework, you can do me on the desk if you'd like". 

All of a sudden, the classroom felt like an onsen for Keine, "What?". 

*

After sneaking her way into the Myouren Temple, Seiga had found the object of her affection in the middle of meditating. 

She spent a few minutes admiring the, 'far too attractive for her own good' woman, as Futo had complained. Seiga couldn't exactly disagree with taoist's observation, Byakuren was sculpted to perfection. 

And Seiga _wanted_ perfection. 

Her amatory thoughts were interrupted by Byakuren's gentle voice. 

"I am assuming you have not arrived here to join me in a bout of reflection, Seiga?". 

The hermit chuckled and floated over & behind to where Byakuren was seated, "You know me too well".

"Whether that is an accomplishment or not I've yet to decide".

"Ouch, that almost hurt. That aside.. " Seiga whispered as she placed her hands on the priestess’s shoulders, "I too, spend time on reflecting".

Byakuren kept her composure, just about, "Is that so?". 

"It is so. For example..".

She leaned in closer to Byakuren's ear and reveled at feeling the woman tense up as she divulged a sordid little secret. 

"I regularly have damp, nightly reflections of a pure nun and a wicked hermit engaging in some blasphemous _activities_ in bed". 

It was safe to say that Byakuren's untainted mind was now doing a 360 at Seiga's seductive words, "What?". 

*

Kanako was admiring the view of the lake from one of her pillars when she saw someone waving to her from the ground of the shrine. 

Upon closer inspection, the figure was not at all a person she saw often, "What the.." she uttered, "What is _she_ doing here?". 

The woman jumped off of her pillar and slowly glided down to where her guest was stood. A wide smile and twinkling red eyes that matched her own took over her vision and Kanako wasn't sure what to make of it. 

"Good evening, Hecatia". 

"Hey! You know me?" the redhead beamed and gave a grin, "I'm totally flattered!".

Kanako let the statement slide whilst she crossed her arms over her chest, "It is unusual to see you here".

"Really? I like to get out and about, you know, learn about my neighbours etc. Just cause I'm a hell goddess doesn't mean I have to be anti social" she laughed. 

"I..suppose not. Be that as it may, it is rather late. Is there something you required?". 

Hecatia's jovial nature took a sharp turn for the flirty and Kanako could've sworn she saw the red eyes flicker. 

"I wanted to know somethin". 

"About religion?". 

In a daring move, Hecatia lifted her hand up and trailed her pointing finger around the mirror on Kanako's chest whilst looking up at her with licentious eyes. 

"Well, it definitely involves praying". 

"I don't quite follow" Kanako managed as she was unsure of what to do, "What do you want to know?". 

"Are you a goddess? Cause I can see myself getting down on my knees for _you_ ". 

Kanako's arms slumped to her side as she simmered in the sensual tone, "What?". 

 *

Marisa and Mokou were sat on the latter's roof in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. 

They were winding down with some alcohol and cigarettes when the magician asked a question that took Mokou by surprise. 

"What's ya type?".

"My type? As in my favourite type of way to kill Kaguya?". 

Marisa was definitely curious about that but it wasn't what she was currently wondering, "Save that for another Q&A session. But I mean like ya type of woman".

"Oh, right, yeah" Mokou mumbled and took a puff of her cigarette, "My type of woman. Livin as long as I have, you experience a helluva lot". 

"Yeah yeah stop bragging" Marisa grinned, "There's gotta be a _certain_ type of woman you like". 

The phoenix deliberated her answer for a few moments as she felt Marisa's eyes peek at her from the corner. 

"I wouldn't say I have a type but, there are some ways that I like all my women". 

"Yeah? How'd you like them?". 

"I like my women the way I like my cigarette or sake dish: balancing against my _lips_ as I take a drag or sip". 

The magician's sake dish took a tumble as she actually blushed, "What?". 

*

Yuyuko was becoming accustomed to seeing a certain vengeful spirit float up the stairs to the mansion. 

Youmu, on the other hand, was always filled with annoyance and made herself scarce. 

"Yuyuko" Mima greeted and gave her an exaggerated bow, "I have returned to your humble abode". 

"So you have" Yuyuko smiled and patted the space next to her, "Come, have a seat". 

"Don't mind if I do". 

"And how are you tonight, Mima?". 

The spirit winked at Yuyuko, "Feeling so light that you'd think I was dead" she chuckled. 

Yuyuko laughed along with a sparkle in her eyes at Mima's humour and matched it with her own, "Well that makes _two_ of us".

Mima was about to respond when she saw something in the corner of her vision.

A spirit passed the duo and Yuyuko directed it to the place it was required to be as Mima watched on with intrigued. 

"Was that a murder victim?" she asked. 

"Hmm she was" Yuyuko answered with a sad smile, "Rather heart-breaking isn't it". 

"It sure is" Mima agreed before a thought crossed her mind, "That should be me right now". 

"Mima, why do you say that?". 

The princess couldn't decipher anything from Mima's somewhat neutral expression as she kept her gaze on hers. 

She'd opened her lips to answer and it was fair to say that Yuyuko was _not_ expecting what she said. 

"If looking beautiful is a murder weapon, then staring at you should be killing me".

Yuyuko had been in the middle of putting a piece of fruit in her mouth but it missed and fell to her lap, "What?". 

*

Patchouli's cough resonated within the expansive library as Koakuma brought her a glass of water. 

"Lady Patchouli, you have _got_ to take it easy". 

"'T-taking it easy' will not produce results. I need to continue decrypting this spell". 

Koakuma sighed and placed the water next to the magician, "You can barely breath".

"I am breathing perfectly fine, thank you very much" Patchouli retorted and took a quick gasp of air in. 

"Riiight" Koakuma drawled out and wagged a finger at Patchouli who was sat down, "Your lung capacity is over worked".

"It most certainly is not, Koa, now stop pestering me". 

Koakuma shrugged and took a step back before something came to mind and she smiled a devilish smile. 

It was a smile that scared Patchouli. 

"We should have a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest. I'll go down on _you_ first". 

Suddenly, the contents of the grimoire were not as interesting, "What?". 

*

Under the night sky filled with billions of stars, Meira and Kotohime were walking beneath it after doing a check of the village. 

It was quiet, comforting and beautiful. 

It provided the perfect atmosphere for something that Meira had been wanting to get off of her mind, something she wanted the redhead to desperately know. 

"Aren't these nights the most beautiful? Who would want to commit crimes when they could enjoy this" Kotohime spoke up. 

Meira nodded, "I could not agree more with you, it truly is a divine sight". 

She glanced to the side to see Kotohime in a content state as she elegantly walked next to her. 

"A divine sight indeed" she whispered when Kotohime turned her head. 

"I had _no_ idea you enjoyed the stars this much, Meira, such a soft touch for a samurai. It's wonderful". 

"A soft touch?". 

"Yep. You samurai's work in such mysterious ways" the princess elaborated with a playful smile. 

"Perhaps, but for myself, there is no samurai without U _and_ I". 

Kotohime abruptly halted in her steps to face a flustered Meira, "What?". 

 *

"Hey, you there". 

Tenshi looked back to see who the rude tone belonged to and scowled at the sight. 

"Yakumo.. _what_ do you want?". 

Yukari approached her with the most serious face the celestial had ever seen her with. 

She was a tiny bit scared because an angry Yukari was not to be trifled with as she had found out after her incident.

"I have something to say to you so listen" Yukari answered. 

As soon as she was close enough to be in her face, Tenshi lifted her head up to keep the intimidation match going. 

"Well?" Tenshi said impatiently. 

"I..".

"I don't have all evening" Tenshi scoffed, though the unusual demure nature of Yukari's aura was concerning. 

The youkai blinked several times to clear her thoughts, "I need to know something". 

"Need to know what?". 

Yukari prepared herself to say what she had always wanted to say to her nemesis. 

"Are you an angel? Cause you're the only Ten I see".

Tenshi's mouth dropped, "What?".

*

Alice was minding her own business in her yard, clearing the space up from excess weeds before turning in for the evening. 

Hourai was by her side and holding a basket so that the puppeteer could deposit the plants as Alice controlled her.

Unbeknownst to Alice, a set of bright red eyes were watching her. 

Yuuka cheerily greeted her from near the gate and made her presence known, "Oh Alice?". 

"Damn it" the blonde muttered before turning back, "Can I help you, Yuuka?".

The flower youkai merely smiled while turning her parasol on her shoulder, "Not today, but, perhaps I can help _you_ ". 

Alice was doubtful, "How so?". 

"I know you are in need of an invigorating night". 

"What on earth are you talking about?". 

Yuuka continued with ease much to Alice's annoyance, "Well, let's just say that I could be far more fulfilling than your dolls". 

"Excuse me?". 

"I'll let you pull my strings and play with me _however_ you like".

The wink that accompanied the line sealed the deal and left Alice at a complete standstill, "What?". 

*

An interesting patient had dropped by Eirin's clinic. 

Though she'd use the term 'dropped by" rather loosely as the uninvited guest had appeared out of an oblivious Reisen's back as she left the room. 

"We do have doors in place to use". 

Okina smirked, "Mine are _far_ more interesting, wouldn't you say?". 

"Hmm, quite. Is there an issue that requires you to intrude on me like this, Okina?".

"I have a health condition that has but one cure" the goddess lamented and brought a hand to her heart, "The medicine can only be located in one way". 

"You are a goddess" the lunarian said point blank, "I know full well that we don't befall ailments of that nature". 

"Isn't it unprofessional to paint all of your patients with the same brush?" Okina pushed playfully. 

All Eirin wanted to do was close up and go home, she did not have the patience to deal with Yukari 2.0. She decided to play along with Okina's games in order to be over and done with it. 

With her attention remaining on the goddess, Eirin replied, "Yes, I do apologise. Now, where would one be able acquire this medicine?". 

Okina casually stated and punctuated her next words sensually. 

"The only medicine that can help me is found between  _your_ legs". 

Eirin's pen stumbled from her hand and rolled off to somewhere, "What?".

 

***

 

Indeed, _something_ ominous had befallen the residents of Gensokyo; where inhibitions faded into the background and hearts spoke out without reservation. 

No being was too powerful and no being was too reclusive to feel the multitude of sensations conjured up when being on the receiving end of a confession. 

Despite how sweet or cheesy, letting it out into the open allows much joy to seep in. 

And laughter, plenty of laughter too. 

Remember, a confession a day, keeps Gensokyo gay. 


End file.
